1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with mobile communication, and more particularly to a display device formed with a configuration of subscriber identity module (SIM) card module, which enables the display device equipped with functions of mobile communication and wireless networking, and is applicable to all varieties of TV or other similar display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Through the development of high technology specialized in display device, the traditional TV had been push into the era of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). And, wherever the position of such LCD TV, it almost serves the function of watching TV program, DVD disk or even connection to the PC. Furthermore, the RJ45 interface had been adopted and configured in the TV display to provide internet function.
Though, it had enhanced the TV display device with cable networking. If the cable or the connection is interrupted, the networking function needs to be re-established and it results certain inconvenience and might be damaged by extra intruder intentionally. Therefore, the cable style network becomes useless when the network communication is necessary.
Due to this shortcoming, the present invention tends to provide a TV display device formed with a configuration of subscriber identity module (SIM) installed with SIM card, which enables the functions of mobile communication and wireless networking, and is applicable to all varieties of TV or other similar display devices. When the household living environment is intruded in, the display device will automatically trigger the mobile communication and wireless networking to transmit the video information via the subscriber identity module which could practically and immediately protect the household and/or living environment.